Somebody That I Used To Know
by StarReader2009
Summary: For weeks she has been alone after losing the one she loves most. Now she's somewhere else where she is the doppelganger and the people she calls family are her enemy. But since she's there, it wouldn't matter to cause some hell on the town.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear readers! I am back from the stress of school. Today happens to be my birthday and I thought I would treat you lovely readers to a story. One I hope I can follow through. Enjoy and Review. Changed the name with an "A" rather than with an "E".**

Chapter One

"_How could you?" She said with tears streaming down her face. "I loved him." She looked up at them._

"_I loved him," Alena screamed at them as she clutched her husbands dead body._

Weeks Later…

Her eyes snapped open and her mouth opened gasping for unneeded air. Her eyes looked around her to absorb where she was. Or rather what she was trapped in.

"No," she muttered urgently as she pressed her hands on the sides of the coffin.

"No, no, no," she repeated desperately, slamming her hands on the top of the coffin with all of her strength and to her horror, it didn't budge.

"Let me out," she began screaming for help. For someone to hear her. For someone let her out of her personal hell.

"Somebody," she screamed one last time in a panic as tears began their descent on her face and she cried.

It hasn't become too unfamiliar for her to cry. She spent a long time mourning her husbands death for crying to become her new partner in both life and death. God, how she missed her husband. His beautiful eyes that stared into her soul ever since they were small. His gorgeous voice that sounded as if it was music followed by his lips. Oh, how his lips curled into his playful smirk and lied against hers once. She missed him so much that she began exacting her revenge on the town, keeping her promise to him true.

But she didn't know how she got here. All she remembered was looking at the Bennett witch after she began draining that hunter of life and passing out. Therefore waking up into a nightmare she calls hell.

Suddenly, she felt a surge of power float around her coffin. Her breath caught as her senses of reality and her senses of her body began to return to her. She breathed in and caught the scent of two witches. Two very familiar witches and her eyes darkened as her face changed.

She snarled quietly to herself and was about to break out of her prison in a rage before a voice was heard in her mind.

_Patience, My darling. _Her eyes widened as the gentle voice resonated in her mind. _We must wait till the young witch leaves to the tunnels and far from the cave._

_Mother_, she whispered in shock and was about to continue before the voice shushed her gently to be quiet.

She followed her mothers orders and waited. As her mother said, Bonnie left to the tunnels as her phone rang. She curled onto her side and closed her eyes as she waited for the signal that her mother would surely make.

There was a moment of silence before a loud bang and a surprised shriek was heard. She smirked and opened her eyes as veins grew underneath. She snarled and smashed her fists into the coffin which had the top fly off and hit the cave walls. She sat up as her face changed, calming down slightly and swung out of the coffin.

She analyzed the scene before she made her move. She quietly walked towards the back of the Bennett woman and smashed her fist gently as possible on her head. Alena looks coldly at the woman before looking up when the sound of a rustle of clothes was heard.

"Mother," she said before rushing to help her parent.

She helped her mother get out of the coffin before following her gaze towards the unconscious woman. She focused her attention back on her mother.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and her mother dragged her eyes away from Abby to her daughter. "I had no other choice." Mother smiled at her gently.

"It's alright, my darling," she said, laying a hand on the side of her face. "I understand." She sighed in relief, closing her eyes as a tear ran down her face.

"Now," mother began, wiping the tear off her face. "Lets reunite with our family, yes?" She nodded and followed her mother out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Sorry for the short chapter last time. I wanted to show some anticipation before heading straight to meeting the Originals. Well here is chapter 2! Also since there are going to be two Elena's in the story sort of, I'm going to change the Elena original's name with Alena instead of with an 'E'.**

Chapter Two

Mother and daughter walked in quietly through the mansion as yelling was heard throughout the house.

"_I'm_ the hybrid! _I_ can't be killed!" The younger woman swallowed nervously, looking at her mother who mouthed 'Brace yourself'. She nodded, taking in a slow deep breath.

"I have _nothing_ to fear from any of you," Klaus said confidently.

"You will when we have those coffins," another voice spoke and her mouth parted in surprise. Elijah was here as well?

She stopped near the door while her mother opened it, walking in silence as gasps from her siblings were heard.

"Mother," her sister muttered but no reply was heard. Instead there were footsteps walking slightly further away until it stopped. She assumed in front of Klaus.

"Look at me," she heard her mother demand and the hybrid's deep breath before mother spoke again. "Do you know why I am here?"

"You're here to kill me," she heard the defeat in her brother's voice and she clenched her hands.

"Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you," Her mother replied. "I want us to be a family again." Pause. "_All_ of us."

That was her cue to enter. She took in a deep breath before slowly walking towards the open door. She cautiously stepped in front of the doorway and her breath caught as she sees her family. Klaus still had tears in his eyes which widened at the sight of her. She knew ever since they were children that no one could replace or act as the other. She must guess that she looks quite a lot like the original Petrova doppelganger if she had survived to see the present.

Everyone in the room who had seen Klaus's reaction had turned around as Mother only smiled at her.

"Tatia," Elijah said in disbelief.

She cocked her head to the side slightly in curiosity and some amusement. So that was her name, she thought. Tatia. She must say it was a beautiful name. Too bad it isn't hers.

Alena hesitated as confusion and anger in her family's eyes were seen but moved at Mother's smile. She nervously picked and tangled her fingers as her mother moved toward her until she was by her side with a comforting hand.

"Why is she here?" Rebekah demanded after seeing how gentle and kind _her_ mother was acting with the woman.

She flinched away from her sisters raged eyes but the warmth of Esther's hand on her shoulder stopped her from taking a step back.

"That is enough, Rebekah," Esther said sharply. "She is not who you think she is."

Alena let her gaze wander till they fell upon Klaus. The oxygen that had built up in her lungs were dashed away at the sight of him. Mother finally noticed her attention was faraway and followed her gaze to Niklaus. She smiled sadly and understandingly before giving her a small push towards her son.

She slowly took a few steps; each felt slow, so dramatically slow in her eyes after being apart for what seemed an eternity. She stopped in front of him and reached a hand out.

Klaus confused but wary grabbed her hand in mid-motion, just about to graze his face. He looked deeply into her eyes, searching for something. Something that could tell him who she is until a glint around her neck caught his eye. His heart stopped at the sight.

He reached toward her, slipping his hand under her jacket and brushing her skin which he noticed made her shiver. Klaus pulled his hand out revealing a silver chain - ironically, he thought amused - and fully exposed the necklace with a ring hanging on it. A ring all too familiar for his taste.

"Come, children," the voice of their mother broke everyone from their trance between the duo. "We have a long day ahead of us. Let us retire for the night."

Alena briefly looked over her shoulder as one by one her and mother and her siblings left. She followed their lead but stopped one last time by the doorway and back at Klaus.

"Goodnight, Nik," she said before hurrying after her mother.

* * *

It was the next day that Mother had already planned and sorted out a homecoming party for the Original family. All reunited including an addition that most of the Original children were still confused on yet let it go for now by the word of their mother.

Alena sat on one of the couches as some of the stylists had just finished doing her nails and was about to have her hair done. Since she, Rebekah, and Esther were the remaining women in the house their time preparing was longer than her brothers who happen to be fitted in their suits already.

"You went after Elena," Klaus suddenly barged in the room stopping in front of Rebekah. She looked at her brother and rolled her eyes, lying back in her seat as her nails were done.

"Oh, here we go," Rebekah said.

"Do you _want_ another dagger in your heart?" He said angry and annoyed at his sisters behavior.

"Again with the dagger threats - haven't you got any other tricks?" Kol said making his brother even angrier. Alena sighed in frustration.

"Be quiet, Kol," she said irritably, "and go back to staring at yourself."

"And who are you, my mother," he said, obviously enjoying the entertainment by the sight of his grin.

"No, Kol," Klaus cut in, getting even more angrier. "You are in _my_ house, now-"

"Then perhaps we should go outside?" Kol said, his mood turning dead serious - no pun intended - as he glared into his brother's eyes. It seemed as if Klaus was seriously thinking about accepting his offer, so Alena held a hand to stop the stylist and stepped up beside her brothers.

"Enough," she said sternly, looking between them. However, her words didn't break the stare down between them. She sighed before taking Klaus's hand in her grasp.

"Come with me," she spoke, tugging him with her and out of the room. They walked a few doors down the hall before they entered another room.

A woman stood there holding her dress covered in plastic and Alena closed the door, releasing her brother out of her grip before storming up to him.

"You need to calm down," she said and he scoffed, making her raise an eyebrow. "What did you expect from them, Niklaus?"

"Peace," he began listing. "Acceptance… Family." Her eyes softened and she stepped toward him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You put daggers in their hearts. Did you honestly expect them to get on their knees and kiss your feet for reuniting them?" Alena questioned him gently.

"So it's a crime to want our family to be as we were?" He shot back.

"Nik, my mother had over a thousand years to be angry and to heal. She's making sure that our family does the same," she responded calmly and he slowly calms down, sighing.

"I just don't understand," Klaus finally said. "I killed her and still she forgave me." She opened her mouth to answer but the door opened and their mother came in.

"It's alright," Esther said. "I heard from the others." She stopped in front of them. "It has been my dream for this family to be as one. Forgiveness is not a chore. It's a gift." Alena could see the small change in Klaus and she smiled.

"Now, who are you taking to the ball this evening?" She asked making him smile and chuckle a bit.

"Don't be ridiculous," He looked up at her. "You're lucky that I'm even coming."

"Well, it's going to be a _magical_ evening," she smiled at him one more time before leaving the room.

It was silent for a moment before Alena cleared her throat shifting Klaus's eyes towards her.

"Well, I should get back," she said and moved toward the doorway.

"Alena," he called out and she turned around with a furrowed brow.

"You look beautiful," Klaus complemented and she blinked before giving a smile.

"I would hope so, I _am _getting ready for a ball," Alena giggled and he smiled slightly back at her before she walked out of the room.


End file.
